The portable and reusable auger tie down holder of the present invention includes an integrated loop handle which can be installed in the ground with no tools by twisting and rotating the handle screwing the auger base into the ground providing a tie down support to hold the tie down about 8 inches from the ground for quick and easy accessibility.